Soldier
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Emma is a young woman who reaches age to serve the Royal Army, just when the Ogre's War is happening. Também disponível em PT-BR("Soldado").
1. Chapter 1

**Soldier**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Emma S. / Regina M. aka the Evil Queen

 **Summary:** Emma is a young woman who reaches age to serve the Royal Army, just when the Ogre's War is happening. Também disponível em PT-BR("Soldado").

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with then ^^

 **Warning1:** If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning2** : English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here.  
 _Does anyone want to be my beta? It will make me super happy. Super! =]_

 _ **A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!**_

* * *

I wrote this after watching episode 8, which tells the story about Gold. At the start, it shows that girls can also go to war, and this idea really impressed me. Everything happens in the land of fairy tales, then there's the whole thing about magic...

* * *

The sun had just risen, and I could hear the sound of boots on the wood floor of my living room. Today was my day.

The war of Ogres was at the apex and they would need the all possible contingent. But anyway, I just turned 18 years old. It was the exactly time of me to join the army.

Most young people feared to join the Queen's war lines, but this would not be a problem for me. My brothers have trained me well enough to know how to handle a sword. It was something I was used to, and was able to do ably.

Mom was trying to argue about my going, using the idea that was a young defenseless girl. But my sword was already in hand. And the guards were impatient. Let's finish it.

"I present myself to join the Royal Army, Sir" I pulled the curtains that were in my way. Mom stopped immediately and I knew she would cry. "Finally someone with courage in this village," the head of them laughed, holding hands on the belt in a classic manly posture.

"This house has always had strong arms, Sir. We are born knowing wield a sword," he stepped forward, the smell of sweat reaching my senses. "Do not forget that you are a helpless little girl that your mother was crying about just now." His eyes were blue, but no longer reflected any purity. The sneer was there, but I could not do anything. "So you will not have to worry about me" I put some space between our bodies taking a step back, but not before pulling my own sword between us, putting it resting on my own shoulder. He laughed again, at least it seems that I could convince him.

"My house has ceded too warriors to the Queen. My husband, my three boys and now even my girl?" Mom jumped into the space in front of the man. But I wanted to go to this war. "Mom, I'm going to war and I will return as undefeated warrior. Continue living here, with the sure that I'll be back to celebrate our victory" I pulled her into a hug. A tight hug. Even knowing that I have more training than many of the boys, I could still lose. Banished this thoughts of my mind. I finally put a kiss on my mother's forehead and leaves. The guards were right behind me.

I took my own horse, there was no chance that I would ride with any of these bastards.

"And what makes you think that you will return? Your brothers and father are already dead ..." the chef of the guard spoke again. "Because the knowledge of all of them are with me, each trained me. And I know exactly what to do. And all of this with the dexterity that only a woman can have" he laughed of my words, but it was not like I cared.

We marched towards the castle. It was there we received a poor training before going to the front. The gates were the biggest I've ever seen, and the decor was all black. Some people say it was the color that the Queen wore. A Queen bitter and heartbroken, who lost the King and her stepdaughter in the same ambush. The kingdom mourned and since then everything is black and gray.

I knew I would not see my courser again, but had to give it to the guards of the castle. And if I'm lucky I can still get it back, the thigh marked symbol belongs to my family.

Some other guys joined us, and I knew they were from other villages. Well, at least I know that many people have the same birthday as me. We walked to the middle of the castle courtyard. The same guards who brought me were in line, ready for the main speech.

But suddenly all knelt.

The Queen.

A woman, wearing the familiar black cloths walked in front of us. The smile on her face was thirsty... By blood.

"You are here to fight for our kingdom, to keep the life of our people safe. I'm sure all of you will be strong enough to protect us. To protect your-" looking into the eyes of each until you come to mine, she stopped in front of me "-Queen... Are you a girl?" she looked directly in my eyes and I knew that no cottager should do it. I started an attempt to reverence, but she stopped me. The gloved hand on my face forced me to return to normal position. "Yes. Yes your Majesty" I tried to deviate my eyes again, but she forced me to keep looking into deep brown eyes. There should not be so much hate in them, but, again, we knew she was a woman with a broken heart. The Queen smiled. What I think as almost a kind of evil smile or even areal smile, I could not tell. "I will be cheering for you, my dear..." the Queen walked away a few centimeters, releasing my face, but still in my personal space, she waited for the my name... "Emma Knight" and so she smiled even more if it's possible. "Your name implies that you are a 'knight', so I believe that I will not regret to have you in my lines, girl"

The Queen went on finally walking down the row of boys, speaking about the war.

I did not need motivation. I wanted to go to that war, to avenge the name of men of my family. It was not about the bloodlust, but about justice. This war has always been unfair and should end. And if I could help...

The Queen finally left freeing us for training.

"Hey, did you get so close to her ..." I could recognize that voice anywhere. The same idiot ever. "And then, her touch did not turn you on?" was the imbecile who lived in the same village as me, and the one lucky enough to find me in an awkward situation with a girl in the city. I sighed deeply before turning around. "It's the Queen, respect!" so I told him let out a throaty laugh. "Yes, she turned you on..." he spat on the ground next to me and kept on going until the group of boys who were trying feebly train. I ignored the thoughts and watched the guards gave a sword to each one than those who don't have one, or me.

Each one of them was being tested, and separated by quality fight. I waited in line for boys until my turn came. I could feel eyes on me, and I knew that was exactly beacuse this time I was the only girl here. Women go to war, but this time it was just me in that group. A burning in my neck especially made me turn around and search for the look that was causing this feeling. In a balcony, watching all down here the Queen offered me a challenging smile and looked at my supposed opponent. I turned around again to see the chef of the guard walking over to the man who calls me. "That one I want to test myself" My eyes searched the Queen once again and the challenging smile was still there.

I took a deep breath again and faced my opponent. If I have to face ogres, this would be a good test. The man started with the classic sword stroke that goes right over my shoulder. This should show how much force is a man, and although I have trained, could never support my sword beneath his. Deftly dodged and countered my sword at him, asking for a fair fight. The man laughed and exchanged feet so that I could imagine what the next blow.

The fight was interesting, the clanking of swords offered a distraction even for the other soldiers. I have to admit that my feet games were a bit slow, but nothing that could not be fixed in time. The man fought with me for a few good minutes, but unfortunately dealt a blow that would be fatal, tripped on my feet and made me fall even after diverting a few hits, he managed to get rid of my sword. At least it was only a training. "Really Knight, you are as good as you say ..." he reached out to me and pulled me back to my feet. But I could still see the victorious smile on his face. My eyes ran to the balcony where the Queen was, but could not find her. "Looking for me?" the voice, almost seductive forced me to turn on my heel and face her. Queen's eyes were still the same brown, but a different fire burned them. "We'll see if you return from battle and depending on the results, I can give you some gifts..." her fingers burned on the exposed skin of my arm. Where were her gloves? She pulled the hand that was in me, and turned to face the other soldiers ... "Fight well, and everyone will have your reward ..."

She smiled again at me. This time did not deny a reverence, she replied with a slight nod. It's kept a good reason to fight too...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Hello guys! Thank you for following and favorite this story! There's another chapter tomorrow night for all of you become happy!_ _  
_ _Special kiss to my reviewers, they make the sparkle of write burn into my heart =]  
_ ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

The battlefield stinks. Burnt, dirt and unimaginable kinds of trash. But believe me, worse than that is the smell of ogres. And they are horrible, but more intelligent than many useless soldiers around here. To fight with one of them already is a difficult task, to fight more than one is almost impossible.

Soldiers are always schedule in threes, and we can never let one back. We even fight more and I have to say, many of the boys who were with me ended up dead. Most of the time I return alone, or carrying one of them supported on me. The General has called me several times in the improvised tent in the middle of the camp. He questioned me about why I came back alone, or why be protecting the boys who get back with me. I would never leave a man of my kingdom die, but them training was very bad. And I was not any hero to be protecting everyone. I had my own skin to take care of. And today, of course, like the other two boys who were with me were fallen in battle, I had to be accountable about them.

"You're here for tree years. What is the secret to survive for so long?" The man asked me. Two months ago he saw me in battle, soon after a group of ogres tried to pick up our camp. He knows that I fight, and know my abilities. "There are no secrets, Sir. Just fight like it's my last day. But I have reason to want to return to my home" I supported my hand on my sword to make some point about my opinion. The man walked toward me, his white hair contrasted with some dark brown wires. Green eyes told me he was tired of war. He fell into a chair, not caring about the weight of black armor on the shoulders. The silver gray cloak was starting to get worn out, but I knew he would not change it. "The Commander of your troops died this afternoon. I will be direct and say I want you to take his post." The words took me by surprise, and I will not deny that I do not want any kind of promotion. It's the kind of thing that will leave me stuck here until the end of the war, or even my death. But I could not say no. I bowed in reverence to my superior "I'd be happy to take his troops. But I have only one request to make" the man looked at me, waiting for my words. "I want three days with the new kids in order to give them a decent training" I struggled to keep my eyes on the floor. "You say my men do not train the boys well enough?" he got up coming my way. I knew this would be a bad to say. "With all due respect Sir, all the boys are dying. And our army is in one of the most violent places of war." The General turned and walked toward the table in the center of the tent. "You will have your days, Commander. But you need to get your new soldiers. I'm sure that the villages already have new kids with enough age to serve the Royal Army. Just do not forget to take them to the castle to be listed before coming to the lines" He signed and sealed a new letter and rose it to give to me. "I hope your troops reflects your skills..." There was truth in his eyes, and he count with me.

"I'm sure she will bring us victory, General." The voice behind me made me turn sharply, as the first time. The Queen. Still wearing black, but not with the dress. Wearing a pair of black boots, a leather pants and a classic riding coat she approached me. I lowered my face in reverence to my Queen, but as before, she forced me to look to her brown eyes. "I'll wait for you in my castle with new soldiers, Commander" I could not believe the emotions swirling in her eyes. Anyway, the Queen should not share these feelings with another woman. The council would target her with the charges. I stepped back, and out of her reach. "If you give me license Majesty, I must go to my troops..." she smiled victoriously, and planned to take a step toward me again, but hesitated. Her eyes came to the figure behind me. "Certainly, and I still need to talk to my General about the war plans."

Out of the tent as well as I could. I tried to clear all thoughts in my mind. It's not like the Queen played the same game as me. Go to the town would be nice. Maybe I can find some company there.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you all again! So happy that there's even more people who favorite and follow this story. Keep with me and hope you all like it!_ _  
_ _This chapter is a little stuff, but should be writed. Next one we will have some Emma/Regina action happening, so don't loose your hope! And C'mon, give some reviews!_ ** _  
_** ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

I was back in my village, and I knew I could at least see my mother. Or should see her. Villagers were concerned, as always. When the Guard came, it meant that the youth would be taken. We already had five boys and two girls with us.

"Attention! I want all young people aged 18 or more to present themselves!" so said, the villagers fled to their homes. "We do not want to have to do a reprisal then be brave and come out to defend your kingdom!" Two boys came towards us. I could see the fear in the eyes of one of them, but the other kept a more controlled expression. These were the boys who survived.

"Men, look for more boys and bring them here. I have something to do" them, now my soldiers, descended from horses and set off to inspect each house.

I headed towards my house. Mom should be there, as I asked her.

But my house was locked. My heart sank in a feeling not so good. I walked around the yard and waited to find her in the back, taking care of our animals. But instead, five tombstones were in the backyard. Falls to my knees when I saw the name on the last one.

The feeling of pain and loss filled me. Mom had died. The plague had reached the village, and from the day I knew it, I was afraid that something could be happening to her. And as I can see now it happened. But at that time I had no time for tears. This property was still mine, but it was no longer my home. My family had been destroyed in the war and a fatality. It hurt my heart leave everything behind and I thought to declare mourning. But the war front was my home now. I cannot abandon it. And there's a war to be won. Keep at least my kingdom safe.

I would be no celebrations tonight but the boys had to go to the castle. We took them to the castle, the same castle that I had not seen for a long time. But this time, I would enter through the gates as a Commander.

The men who tested me were there, and bowed in reverence. The captain of the guard who had come for me also was on a mission, and I saw the smile on his face. Surely he was proud to have discovered some talent. But I was not about to celebrate. I let my soldiers and young boys in a specific place to rest inside the castle.

My eyes ran through the balconies of the Queen, but I know that today my heart was not willing to see her. Today I could not give in to the game I thought we were playing. I just wanted something to drink.

Not far from the castle there was a tavern that I knew I would find what I needed. My armor was in my room, so I was just a woman with a horse through the city. I hope not arrange some confusion...

The tavern was emptier than usual, more than half of those were in the bloody war or injured by it. But nothing would prevent me from spending much of the night here. A young woman served my table, and I stopped caring about the hours after the fifth shot.

The pain of losing my whole family seemed duller now, tears had no trouble coming out. Even strong as a soldier, I still had feelings and my family meant everything to me, were my life and everything I had valuable. I knew I would lose my line without them and that soon I would have to find another reason to live.

But for now, my only reason was to win the war. A memory sounded in my mind and I remembered the first Queen's smile in the castle courtyard. I took another glass of whatever it was that tavern girl gave me to drink and smiles. At least I still had some illusion to live for.

My vision was getting cloudy and my reflexes were slow. I knew it was time to go back to the castle. I left a bag of silver coins on the table, and the girl who served me waved goodbye when she saw me walk out the door.

I climbed on my horse and a brief trip to the castle passed in a blur before my eyes. The last thing I saw was my bed.

And my last thought was that I could not allow myself to cry anymore, but do the damn creatures pay for taking my parents and brother to me.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _I'm sorry for take too long, but here is it!_

 _P.S.: This chapter have a beta, It's_ TogetherSomewhere! Thanks again lady, you help me a lot!

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

The morning sun greeted me. My head still had a comforting buzz from last night. I got up and asked one of the servants to prepare a bath and then I got rid of my clothes. When the woman came out to get me, I was very happy to see that there was a large wooden tub filled with warm water waiting for me. Bathing in the river was amazing ... but not in winter. I stepped into the warm water and immediately my muscles Relaxed and were grateful for the heat. I could feel each one of them softening and heat seeping through my body. Washing all the dirt from my body with a wad and thanking the gods for being able to wash my hair properly. I kept my hair rather long, but not too long since It was hard to deal with it in the midst of battles.

Soon the water was not warm enough to stay in the tub and I decided to get out of the water. A moment later one of the servants came to inform me that there would be a breakfast available for me and for my man. While putting on brown leather pants and a white linen shirt, I wondered if the Queen would be there.  
I got up and started looking for my armor. First, however, I passed a mirror and noticed my face. There were battle scars, but nothing too bad that would interfere with my beauty. I looked in the mirror again and saw that my body had changed a lot since the last time I really looked at myself. Leaner and more muscular, but still feminine. The way I've always preferred to look like.

A shadow caught my eye, someone was sneaking up behind me. I held my dagger at the ready in my hand and turned, holding the neck of the figure that was lurking behind me.

The intense brown eyes greeted me again. Immediately I dropped the knife and knelt before the Queen. "I now realize how you survived," She said pulling me to my feet. "Pardon my Queen, I feared you were someone who was out to kill me" she laughed a cold laugh. But remained close to me.  
"Your courage is Admirable, Emma Knight. But no 'assassin' comes through my wall." She said, then placed her hands on my face and lifted me up. Stepping to walk around me, she said my name again and it sounded beautiful when it rolled off of her lips.  
"Yes, I remember your name... I've been watching you..." It was as she could read my thoughts. The Queen was behind me, before finally putting her hands on my shoulders and squeezing them slightly... "A warrior, but still a women..." she whispered and I fought against the shivers that went down my spine.

"Pardon me, but I do not think that my senses are in order, I would be grateful if Your majesty could give me a few minutes before I can decently present myself in your presence" she had to leave. Now.

Her laugh echoed through my room again, and her warm body was pressed against my back, travelled down my shoulders and circled my hips. I closed my eyes and held my breath not to giving into the breath that wanted to escape. "Take as long as you need, my Commander..." The silky voice caused more shivers to run down my back, and at the way her lips touched the skin of my neck. And then, she was gone.

I turned to look at my room, but there was no longer any sign of her.

Maybe the rumors about magic are actually true...

On my bed was a new armor. I walked towards it and a gleaming black greeted me, the Queen's sigil of arms was stamped in the center and the fiery detail in relief shone as the red color as the lips of my Queen. I traced my finger over them and thoughts kept running through my mind. Was it even possible? The Queen have preferences to women? To me?

I wore my new boots, which were located next to my new armour. I placed the cap of bristle covered by black silk on my shoulders and pulled my sword. One side of the sword's blade was carrying the sigil of my family, a lion. On the other side the fire emblem of Royal sigil of arms. The blade flashed, showing that it was polished and sharpened. The tradition of having to keep the family sword was respected but did not stop anyone from make adjustments. Apparently the Queen decided to present me with a gift. And I found no disappointment in my heart for it.

When I finally moved onwards toward the courtyard where my men were assembled. The head of the guard who picked me up in my village didn't spare a glance towards me and my new armour, almost envious of the change of costume, and my men seemed to notice the prestige that I had received. If only armour was able to win all the wars...

"Good morning. I am the Commander Knight and you all shall serve the Royal Army on my lines. These lines are the most violent area of the war against the ogres. You will be tested and separated into groups according to your skills. Upon arrival at the camp, you in the appropriate ways for your tasks. We leave this afternoon and I expect that everyone is ready to help win the war." I told them, and turned away. I wasn't really needed yet, my men would test these kids and only then we would go to the camp.There the real training would begin.

The burning sensation in my neck, indicated something I already expected to happen. She was watching me in from balcony. I chose to ignore it, I was not ready to find those piercing brown eyes yet. I soon left toward the stables. I wanted my steed back, if I was lucky, it was still waiting for me in the stables.

In a few moments I was talking to the boy who took care of the horses, a young and intelligent boy who knew exactly where my mount was located. He brought it to me, and I have to admit, it was in excellent shape. My black steed got a new stall and was ready to go. The boy gaped when it recognized me and started to breeze at me. I smiled and got my horse, and walked back to the lines.

Daniel, the boy from the stables, came with me. He asked about the line of war and made it clear he wanted to go and fight with me when he became of age to do so. I smiled. I hoped that when he became of age, the war would already be over and won by us. He said goodbye, taking the other horse away and left. I held my trusted steed alongside the other horses of my guard and gave my horse a few apples as a treat.

In the end of afternoon everyone was almost ready to go. Each of the boys got an old armour and a sword with the Royal sigil of arms. Their eyes were still full of emotion and hope, like all the others who left for war,they still needed to see the horrifying things that happened out there. I still have to harden them up a bit. But before any of that happened, I had to face my own heart, and confront the Queen.

We stopped to have a meal and then left to ride to the next camp. The sun was almost setting, but our trip would be brief. we arrived before dawn even set.

As promised, I went to the Royal throne room. I desired one last goodbye from the Queen.

"Feeling better now, Commander?" She stepped down from the throne and slowly nodded to the guards and peasants in the audience to leave us two alone, as I entered. Then they all left us. Alone…

"Yes, Majesty. My men, the new kids and I will leave tonight. I just came to tell you that with this new group we will probably have dominated the region around the Black Forest in a few months." She smiled and kept coming towards me. I held my breath again, in anticipation of what was to come from those full lips next. "My blacksmith hit the right size this time. It looks good on you." She ran a finger over the lines of the sigil that was right above the place where my heart rested, and I thanked the iron is thick enough and not let her touch set my skin on fire. My relief was short, however. Releasing the right buckles, she soon took the armour off of my torso. The leather jacket i had on soon followed suit. Soon her hands found the threads of my linen shirt and knotted it, leaving it closed. In that moment her brown eyes met mine and she studied my face and eyes profoundly. For a second there, I expected her to slip her hands over my chest. I almost blush at the thought.

"You try to hide it, but your eyes give away the lust that is burning up inside of you, Commander..." She set another step impossibly closer and I could feel her breath hit my face. I swallowed hard. "I only wonder if this all is just a creation of my mind or if we are actually playing the same game, your Majesty" I let her breath and the smell of apples invade my system. I hid most of the pleasure, that was sure to be showing on my face, as she smiled at me.

"I know exactly what kind of effect I have on you, my Commander" Skillful and warm hands were soon in the space between my neck and my shoulder. I could say, that if it were possible, she would pull me into a kiss. But perhaps a woman of noble and class as she is, would be waiting to be courted. That would be no problem, at least not for me. I let my hand rest on her hips, pulling her a little closer towards me. The smile on her face indicated that I was right.

"I will bring victory to our kingdom, my Queen..." - "Call me Regina, just Regina" One of her hands was now on my face as she studied my eyes. I let my other hand go to the waist of the perfect woman in front of me.

"And if all goes well, I will be back into your arms in no time, Regina" her name left my lips with a sweet flavour. Before I could stop myself, one of my hands was on Regina's face. And by the gods, I would like to know why I could not get away from this woman.

The timing would be perfect for a kiss, but something told me I shouldn't do it. I took her hand in mine and laid a kiss on the soft skin of the Queen. We knew it was a simple farewell, but I could not let her mourn me if I became a casualty of this war. I know the pain of losing people that are important to you. And now, I would not be important. When I'm are sure it is safe to have her heart in my hands, only then will take it. I will give my own heart to her. And not even the seven hells will stop me from also asking for her hand in marriage.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Hello everyone! You should take a look on chapter 4 again, I got_ TogetherSomewhere _as my_ _Beta_ _and she corect many of my mistakes, You should look it out ;]  
But, this chapter are just on my own, so the mistakes are just mine too. I still hope you enjoy it... And give me some reviews! Thanks for all you that already give me ones! It's such nice of you! _

_And " **Guest** " it's makes me feel amazing when someone ask me to keep writing, you win my smile ;]_

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

As expected we arrived at the camp when the morning began. I gave the soldiers a few hours of sleep and decided to give orders to men who were still here. I called my second in command and prepared to share the order with him. "We will do training. All men will be trained exhaustively. We will be the best Royal Army fort. Divide the troops in four. Two parts will be trained and the other two shall keep the watch. During this week we will not attack. The less prepared will be trained first. And then replace those in guard. Only after training we get back to attack. Let the Ogres think what they want." The man nodded understandingly and while he would separate the men, I took to replenish my energy of a night not sleep. Our training would begin soon.

The snow was falling slowly covering the ground of the clearing with a white sheet. Mentally thanked the Queen for giving me a warm cloak. The boys began to arrive. They were all armor and all marked with a blue spot on their arms. It was the signal that they were not very good at fighting.

"Everything you love, everything all you love will be taken from you if we do not win this war. Fight by your families, fight for our kingdom and fight for your lives."

The posture of some were corrected, and for a moment they seemed more inspired. "The ogres have lost the notion of territory, and we need someone to show it to them. And we'll do that." They were beginning to better understand the purpose of the war. "You will be trained exhaustively over the next three days. And to begin, I want all of you find a way to stop smelling like the Ogres. All to the river, and clean these clothes and these armor. A replacement peace awaits you in the tents. Put on them and come back here. The training starts in an hour. Be ready." Each of the boys came marching toward the tents and then to the river.

"Hey! You girls! Come up here" a group of girls who were strategically together came to me. "You will be trained by me. Do the same as the boys and then come to me. If there are other girls bring them with you, understand?" they did a bowed and withdrew. I took a deep breath, there too much to change.

Its take no longer, everyone was in the clearing again. The armor was shiny, sharp swords and clean clothes. The air was lighter. I commanded the men to start basic training with the boys and asked to my officials to accompany me with my group of girls. The armor were a little wide in them, but over time I'm sure they would fill the space.

Beginning with basic training feet soon after with the sword blows. It took a while to get all catch the movements, but suddenly all were struggling a little better. Women are not stronger, but they are agile. And that was the secret to fighting Ogres. They were big and heavy and we were faster. Each was trained to wield a sword and wield daggers.

We made some wooden life-size dolls of an Ogre and trained to attack them. The male workout was as good as ours. Targeting a little more strength, they were trained to overthrow the Ogres, or distract them while the girl climb and applied the fatal blow.

The first group was trained within three days. They just stood guard, waiting for orders.

The other group trained two days. They were already more prepared, so it was easy.

We set up groups in a single order. A woman, a young soldier and an experienced one. The all plan was simple - to distract the Ogre and kill him. Some men complained, but were silenced after discovering that the plan would work.

As expected, we dominated the edge of the Black Forest, and our deaths were minimal. The forest was the territory of Ogres, so we stopped here, and we would stand guard to limit an attempted of domination again.

And, of course, its take no longer to the general call me again.

I left my men on alert and left for the short trip to the nearest camp.

"It was not a mistake makes you a Commander, my dear. I see that the victory came much faster through your hands. And the spirit of war already existed in you" The General did not bother to get up to greet me. And I knew it was because he was at ease. "Maybe you could deploy it in other camps. We have suffering several deaths in this new attack."

I had no reason to refuse. The only reason to make me want to leave the war was my family, but Mom was dead. A flash of brown eyes went through my eyes, the Queen's eyes. But I had promised to bring victory to the kingdom. And that was a good way to achieve this before get back to her. "I would be honored, Sir." Again the General made a commitment letter for me, and I knew it I would go around the kingdom to train the troops. I grabbed the letter of his hand and took a deep breath. It will be a great mission. "Are you okay Commander?" he asked me quietly, green eyes still shone with tiredness, but wisely. "Yes, Sir. Just evaluating the challenge ahead." He smiled at me and leaned his elbow on the table and leaned down to whisper something. "If I need to indicate an official to replace me, which will be soon, I plan indicates you Knight. Would you accept the weight to become a General?"

I will not deny that my feet trembled a little, and that fear must have passed through my eyes. "Sir, with all due respect, I was just a peasant for some time and I'm only 21 years old..." he laughed aloud, "But it seems that it is you who will bring victory to our kingdom..." he leaned against the chair again. "But I understand it's a big thing. Go back to your mission for now, we will discuss it later." He waved to the output of the tent and I did not deny a reverence before turning. "And Commander… It's war times. Everything is valid and all help should be take." I nodded before leaving. The proposal sounded interesting and once again, my only need was to return to the Queen, but to this I would bring victory. I threw the thoughts aside. I needed to focus on this new mission.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Here is the thing! I was not kidding when I sad that's goingo to be a M rated story ;] *no more spoilers*_

 _And for all the "Guests" out there, C'mon make an account and join us, so I can send you a reply with a big hug ;]_

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

3 years later

The General had died. And the war was almost over. There was just one more area to be resumed. Regina sent me letters, each day we have maintained these contacts and every day I fell in love over the woman. There was no way not to love her. My heart was burning with desire to end this war and could have her in my arms. Regina used beautiful words in her letters and she captivated me every time. Some of them set fire on me and I almost asked that uses magic to find me in the middle of a cold night. What began with a fire for both of us became some kind of soothing and comfortable fire. We haven't seen each other since the last time I went to the castle. Our romance was still a secret. But there was a promise that would not be after the war. And especially now after my appointment as General. I could not believe it. Before long, I became General of my kingdom. Youngest General in history. More then five years of service, 24 years of age. And winning a war. Her letters brought me comfort and peace, helped me deal with the loss of my mother and keep me sane during the war.

A new armor was sent to me and an official letter from the Queen was at her side. Still the same shiny black, but with details in pure gold. All based on black leather that clung to every part of my body, leaving visible only my face. I could not help but say that, at least, the Army's dress was well-done.

I left my new boots fall next to my bed. The beautiful armor would be used only when I returned to the castle as a victorious general.

There was just one more place. The Ogres had learned how to fight too and I hoped we could finish it without a battle tomorrow. There were only a dark night until dawn of our new victory. Tomorrow would be a new day.

The sun passed through small holes in my tent. I got up slowly and like every morning, I searched the vessel with water and washed my own face. I was still young, too young to have lived so long in the war. But still every realm of boys experienced it. I braced myself to wear my old armor again.

"No. Use your new armor today" My knees shook with his voice. Standing in the doorway of my tent, she had an armor like mine, the only difference was that her cloak was red as the coat of fire arms. Red as her lips.

"My Queen..." I knelt down and waited for her to come to me, as always. "I hope you're not invading your morning like last time..." she smiled as my pulled up as before. Her face so close to mine. She rested a hand on my shoulder and raised a new cloak for me. Red like hers.

"I want you to use it while making the agreement with the Ogres" fought the fog of my desire to finally understand what she said. "This is the cloak of a King. I don't think that I should use it..." My body betrayed me forcing me to get closer to her, drawing all the scent of apples that delighted me so long. "That's exactly what I want, Emma. I want you to be by my side when we do according to the Ogre King" blinked a few times, she was asking me to marry you?

"Regina, relationships like ours is forbidden in the kingdom..." she laughed sweetly and brown eyes caught all my thinking. "It's not anymore... The last law says that now there will be no ban like this in my kingdom. Two weddings were already done..." I was reluctant when she stepped farther away from me. My body longed to touch her. Regina placed the mantle next to my armor, and how she feel the same need me she pulled me into a hug. "How can you fall in love with someone I've seen only twice?" she asked whispering in my shoulder. "Our souls have spoken by letters for years. And I know you saw me in some mirrors..." I said with a wink and finally held her face in my hands. She smiled at my insolence and of course the kiss would happen.

Burning with a fire, it was anything but gentle. A wrinkled lips just looking the need plaguing our bodies for so long. The softness of her lips took me to heaven in seconds. Before I could realize her armor was resting next to mine. Magic was very helpful, I could not deny.

Regina let out a low moan when I left my lips just down the jaw line and put a small line of kisses on cream-colored neck. Aware that my bed was right behind her I pushed a few steps back. Our bodies haven't left to touch for one second while we fall into bed. Regina dug her nails into my back as my thigh climbed toward her center. I could not help but let out a hiss, she smiled seductively and I knew it would take her right there. A linen shirt was out of my way in seconds. Regina got rid of the boots in a way that I would never understand. Turning the perfect body back to me, I did my kiss trail by the beauty column under me.

Breathing a pleasurable pace she left me got to the leather belt, I tried to make her get rid of pants. Regina had other plans, though. Abruptly turning, she left me with no reaction, until arrest me with my wrists beside the bed. My eyes rolled when she placed over me. Not regret any moment for waiting so long. Dropping my hands she literally tore my linen in half shirt, exposing my chest completely. I blushed for a few seconds as her eyes wandered over my body. Regina did not bother to apologize or be like a lady, she lowered her lips to the valley between my breasts and put scattered kisses there.

I stop care and enjoyed the feeling ran all over my body. The warm tongue soothed the burn of the bites on my nipples, and I had to control my breathing to not wake the camp with my moans. Regina walked more and more to the south, leaving a trail of warm kisses across my skin. My pants were somewhere that no longer mattered most, the warm breath between my legs were alone the stars taking me to the stars. "Regina..." I moaned… She had to finish it all at once. Regina ignored my request and returned all the way to my lips, hovering over me she slowly let the weight of her own body fall over mine.

Her brown eyes were almost black lust, "Regina, plea-" before I finished, two fingers slowly slid inside me, and the breath has become stuck in a long moan of pleasure. She kept smiling even capture my lips in another kiss. It did not take longer that I had to break the kiss, she dipped her fingers inside me in a slow and steady speed and perfect pressure, I was ready to go to the border.

The warm breath in my ear did not help me. Without false moans, only hitches breathe when she felt my walls tighten their fingers inside me, it triggered a feeling even stronger, like I never felt before.

"Come to your Queen, Emma." The hitch in my breath just inspired her to bend the fingers inside me with pressure enough to throw me over the border.

I closed my eyes and took the wave of pleasure swept through my body. Regina body held me in place as a cry stuck in my throat. As my body arched against her.

Falls back on the old mattress below us. I did my best to try to regulate my breathing. Regina raised a wet hand between us. She put her fingers to her lips and tasted the flavor. I watched she closing her eyes in an expression of pleasure and I could not avoid placing a kiss and experience my own taste on her lips.

Regina laid her head on my shoulder and continued playing with her fingers over the scars on my stomach until I could get my calm back. Her breathing was still rhythmic and, soothed me.

"Wow..." was the only thing that came out of my lips.

"I love you..." her voice was barely a whisper. I pulled her face to get looks her in the eyes. "I love you too" was said in such a natural way that felt right ever since. She leaned on the elbow to give me a calm, sweet kiss.

My body craved to heat more, but she stopped and put a finger to my lips. "You have a war to win with me. We'll have time later." she smiled and placed a swift kiss on my lips before standing up.

The vision of Regina wearing a leather tights was disturbing and I had to concentrate so hard to not jump on her again. Regina made a motion with her hands and then she was fully dressed and ready to leave. "I will wait for you..." I laughed. And she came toward me again. I sat on the edge of the bed and she put another small kiss on my lips. "Use the red cloak, General. See you soon" she stroked my face and disappeared in a purple smoke in front of me. Her touch was still burning on my skin for a while.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok! Here we are! NOW LET ME KNOW SOMETHING: You like the Lovely Regina or the Evil Queen?**_

 _ **You awsers are going to change entirely the final chapter ;]**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Sorry it take too long to finish that fiction, But there's too finals for you ;] Hope you all like it!_

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

The cold wind of winter stroke my skin and the cloak behind me danced. Regina and I rode through the meadow toward the King Ogre. The bad smell reached us from far away and I could see she wrinkle her nose, I held the laughter. It was a war and I had no time to be dazzled by my Queen.

The ogres became agitated when they recognized my face. I was proud to have turned into a kind of nightmare for these heartless creatures. "Where is your king?" The monstrous voice made Regina look for me. She did not look frightened, she just wanted a confirmation. I nodded and I realized that she also fought against a smile. The ogre roared ahead of us. "Is this your king?" he asked almost offended. "Yes, and we will negotiate the end of this war." She said firmly, as the day I was in the training courtyard at the castle.

The Ogre let out a sarcastic laugh even to our ears. "Two women commanding a kingdom... This will be easy." - "It's not what it seems, your troops have fallen under my hands in recent years" I could not stop the wicked smile crossed my face. "No provocation, Emma" Regina warned, and right now the Ogre let out a guttural roar, but no longer scared me more. "You're nothing but a rotten worm that wants to seize all fertile land in these valleys!" he pointed out what should be a scepter, but it was filthy, made of old wood and fungus, in the direction of Regina. "You have the whole area of the Black Forest, where we cannot dwell and all the fertile part to the beaches! What else you want Ogre?" she shouted toward the green giant in front of us. "We want freedom! We are a kingdom and need not pay taxes to you!" he took a menacing step forward, but did not go far when I positioned my courser ahead of Regina horse. "Send that concubine out of our way!" he pointed a rotten finger at me. "She is my fiancee, and my life will not be discussed in this field." Regina circled my courser, coming out of my protection but glancing to me indicating she knew what she was doing. Again I positioned myself beside her, and she took a deep breath before saying, which I knew would be the verdict. "If your troops withdraw immediately and no other attack is done, we will no longer collect tax" the Ogre narrowed his eyes at her. "And what else?" he asked with a triumphant smile. "We only will declare you land as a Free Kingdom if you release all the prisoners of war..." he took a step back. Ogres were known to keep many prisoners, and we knew that they had hundreds of our men and women. Probably forcing them to produce weapons to kill their own brothers. The King scratched his chin, where there should be a beard. He thought about the proposal. Regina looked at me, and she was completely focused on the plans. "Ask for one of your men to write a contract. Let's settle this for all." Immediately sent a messenger who was with us to preparing the contract. The Ogre finally turned to us. "We declare a free kingdom. Sounds good to us. But your men are our slaves now..." Regina took a deep breath again, and I could see that she would start losing the line. We did not need to continue this war. "You know that my troops are right behind us. We do not need more dead. In fact I hope there are more ogres, because I believe that already killed all your people. And I will not hesitate to kill all of you if it's necessary. Be wise and answer to this proposal. Release our men and rebuild your kingdom with the hands of its people. It will be much more dignified and with less bloody "the Ogre staggered back. He knew I was right. He roared viciously once again defeated. My messenger arrived in time. The contract and a copy should be signed. Regina put the real stamp on it, and the Ogre marked it with a piece of coal. The peace was sealed. "The prisoners will be left at the border tonight. And Queen Regina..." The Ogre was walking back to the troops, but turned "Your King was a well chosen" the monster came out of the meadow.

Small snowflakes began to fall. We returned to our troops and all celebrated the victory. I came down from my courser and Regina dismounted hers without even need my help. I lost myself in the moment when the snowflakes fell between us and she laced her fingers with mine. I knew that all the soldiers were watching us, and heard all that scandalous Ogre cried. Regina lined chin and looked straight ahead, staring at them. She was ready to move on. I pulled my sword, and I raised to my, or rather, our army. A second passed between us, a gust of cold wind ran through the meadow in a space between us and the army. And suddenly, they all greeted us as cry of victory.

Regina pulled me into the main tent. Her smile was more than bright. She calmly pulled the armor, getting rid of iron weight like me. Second later she was in my arms. Holding me a big hug. "We won the war. You brought victory to our kingdom." I could feel the smile in her words. I pulled her face and made her look at me. I loved those brown eyes, in a way that could not believe it. "And you won my heart." Her eyes burned with a feeling that I never expected to see. Regina smiled "And you already have mine, my love" - "It's always an honor, Your Majesty." Her lips were soft as the snow outside the tent, warm as the sun was behind the clouds, and set fire to me in a way that nothing else could. I had won the war, as planned. And after all, I had won my Queen, the fairest of them all.

* * *

 **A / N: The next chapter is an alternate ending.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

Alternate ending

Regina pulled me into the main tent. Her smile was more than bright. She calmly pulled the armor, getting rid of iron weight like me. Second later she was in my arms. Holding me a big hug. "We won the war. You brought victory to our kingdom." I could feel the smile in her words. I pulled her face and made her look at me. I loved those brown eyes, in a way that could not believe it. "And you won my heart." The words left my lips naturally. For a moment her eyes burned with a feeling that I could not understand. Regina smiled, the same wicked smile she gave me at the castle courtyard. "But of course I have it." A step back and the blinding pain took over my chest. My breath refused to leave, and for a moment I thought that was a bad nightmare. The smile was still on her lips, and I felt to my knees on the carpet.

I even thought it was a dagger, but my eyes showed me another truth. Shining a pinkish hue, my heart, literally, my heart was in her hand. The emptiness in my chest startled me and have just won the war no longer made a difference. Regina went to my desk and opened a small chest. My breath began to return to normal, but she turned to me again, still carrying my heart. As if she had changed her mind. "By his words, I believe that Ogres not afflicted us more. And your services were, lazily, met and believe you are already dispensable." She walked toward me, crouching down to my face height. I felt the gentle fingers caressing my skin. But the burning desire was gone. Instead, the heart in her hand shone even stronger. She looked between it and me, and laughed. "It seems that your feelings were true..." the pen in her voice almost frightened me, almost, because I could no longer feel anything. "I'm sorry you cannot see my own heart..." her face was centimeters from mine. And once again, she smiled. And the pain in my chest get back again, even more intense. And I knew I would not live another day to win another war. I felt my body falling to the ground. The war was won. And Regina had, in fact, my heart in her hands.

* * *

A / N: I know this is cruel! But I love when Regina is just cold and ruthless. Sorry. *evil smile*


End file.
